deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomberman vs. Demoman.
Bomberman vs. Demoman is a What If? of Death Battle, where it pits Bomberman from the series of the same name against the RED Demoman from the game Team Fortress 2. It is the first episode of the first season of Bon's Death Battles. Bomberman vs Demoman.png|IdemSplix Bomberman vs Demoman.PNG|ZDogg S Description. Konami vs Valve! Which Demolition expert is going home? White Bomber the Bomberman or the RED Team's local Drunk? '' Inturelude Wiz: Explosives. '''Boomstick: Oh explosives, the founders of my wet dreams. You love em, I love em, but these crazy motherfuckers love them the most.' Wiz: White Bomber, protector of Planet Bomber. Boomstick: and the Demoman, RED Team's demolition expert Wiz: And were going to analyze there weapons, armor and skills, and find out who would win a Death Battle. Bomberman (*cues Super Bomberman - Area 1 theme.*) Wiz: White Bomber, also known as Aqua white in Japan is a robot owned by a inter galactic Police Force protecting the galaxy. Boomstick: and by protecting, we mean blowing the absolute shit out of them! ' Wiz: Despite being the so-called protector, Bomber uses explosives to help destory attackers. For weaponry, White Bomber has his standard bombs which he has a infinite supply of, but can only have one out at a time. He also has a wide array of power-ups that can be found in the earth. Fire increases his power, Speed increases his speed, and Bomb increases the number of bombs he can have out at once. He '''Boomstick: What a fucking suprise...Bomber can also hatch rooyeys, Kangaroo like creatures that can jump quite high, are very fast, and can be used as sacrifices to protect the rider, kind of like what I did to my dog when I was being chased by the police when I stole that uranium for one of Wiz's experi-' Wiz: SHHHH, WHAT EXPIRIMENT? THERE WAS NO EXPIRMENTS, HEH HEH HEH! '''Boomstick: .....anyways he can also charge his bombs so that they can become massive. And he can also obtain Power-Bombs and has two other power-ups. His bombs can also not be moved when thrown to the ground. So this guy basically throws steaming bombs with his bare hands? That's pretty fucking cool. (* cues Bomberman 64 Soundtrack - Blue Resort *) Wiz: However, his greatest attribute is also his greatest weakness, since his Bombs cannot be moved when put on the ground, just one bomb of his own can kill White with ease. However, to combat this, he has two special power-ups, Bomb Glove let's him pick up and throws his bombs, and Bomb Kicks let's him kick bombs in one direction. Boomstick: Bomberman's games have been teaching what I have been teaching to kids for so long, blowing up your friends has never been any funner. Shows a video of the orignal Bomber game with a White Bomber blowing up a Black Bomber. Demoman Wiz: Many deadly mercenaries work for the RED Team, like the Siberan Brute the Heavy, the Patroit of insanity the Soldier, the monster who sees the world as rainbows and sweetne-Hold, Hold on, am I reading that right? Anyways, as I was saying the Pyro. Boomstick: And the cunning Spy, who I must say is a much better Frenchmen then Glass Joe. Wiz: But the Demoman could easily be the deadliest. Demoman: FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! (*cues ''Team Fortress 2 - Demoman Theme*)'' Wiz: Tavish Degroot was born in the Scotish Highlands to a poor family. '''Boomstick: And we don't mean 'Three Loaves of Bread per week Poor', no no no, we mean fucking 'YOUR BLIND DAD WALKING TO ENGLAND TO KILL THE PRIME MINISTER FOR A QUARTER' JESUS CHRIST! Wiz: At a young age, Tavish was told by his mother, who is also blind, to go and be hired by Merasmus the Wizard to clean his libary. However, when he saw and read a book called the Bombinomicon, it took one of his eyes and turned it into the flying eye monster known as Monoculous. Boomstick: Demo has a huge arsenal of weapons, but we are going to be using the ones which we believe our the best. Wiz: Demo's standard loadout is a Grenade Launcher which can have 4 clips in it at a time, a Stickybomb Launcher, and a Beer bottle as his meele weapon. Boomstick: Nice, Bomb, Bombs and Beer, I like it. Demo also has a parachute called the B.A.S.E Jumper, which can be activated and deactivated at will, even in the air. Wiz: Which I think is imp- Boomstick: Shut up. Wiz:*sigh* He also has the Ullpall Caber, a stick with a bomb on it that explodes on impact. Boomstick: He also has the Chargin' Targe, a wooden shield with a spike that decreases both Fire and Blast damage, and also prevents afterburn, it also has a charge attack, thus explaining the name. Wiz: As I say again, is probally impossible, I mean, it's a wooden shield that decreases'' fire and explosion'' damage and prevents afterburn. Boomstick: and as I say again, shut up. Demoman has also mastered the use of sticky jumping, a technique that uses sticky bombs to move around the air, just like it's more famous counterpart, the Rocket Jump. Wiz: The Sticky Jump is a great way to get across the battlefield, which is why Demo has a special no damage Sticky Bomb launcher called the Sticky Jumper designed for sticky jumping. Boomstick: But Demo's greatest weapon has to be, his possesed sword...the Eyelander. ' (*cues [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6KatJHmbIE Team Fortress 2 ''ROBOTS!! Theme- Extended*) ] Wiz: The Eyelander is Demo's possessed sword that get's more powerful the more people you decaptitate. '''Boomstick: Looks like I have a new favourite sword other then my dick.... Wiz: Demo is one of the RED's primary defenders. Boomstick: The Fuck?! This guy is a defender!? Wiz: Yes, he often uses sticky bombs to create traps for the opposing team on the Cart, Intelligence or the Point. However, he does have two crucial weaknesses...he is missing an eye and is a drunk. Boomstick: The double fuck?!?! How is drunkness a weakness? Wiz: It often distracts him. Boomstick: Aww.... Wiz: The Demoman, can be deadly or moronic depending on the amount of whisky he has had. Despite this, Demoman could be the most dangerous demolition expert in gaming history. Boomstick: Wait, Wiz, before we end this analysis, can I ask you something? Wiz: Of course, ask away Boomstick. Boomstick: So Demoman is a bEnlack, one eyed, scottish and drunk demolition expert, with so much fucking weapons, including a bomb on a stick and a sword with a craving for churros. Am I correct? ''' Wiz: Yep. '''Boomstick: I FUCKING LOVE HIM! Demoman: ''One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate, one errant twitch...and kablooie! DEATH BATTLE! It was a peacful day at the RED Team base, the rest of the team were celebrating a victory over the BLU Team, while Demoman and Engie were at a pile of Sticky Jumper bombs. Engineer: Demo, you have had stupid ideas in the past, but this is....wow. Demoman: Ay, I don't have to listen to you, I am going to explore space in sarch (search) of more scrumpy. Engineer: Whatever you say. Demo hops onto the pile of bombs and starts a countdown. Demoman: Five. Four. Seven. Twenty Two. One! Demoman detonates the bombs. Demoman:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. After that, Engie just looks on in strangness. Meanwhile, Demo is speeding through space and lands on Planet Bomber. When he gets there he mistakes a Blue Bomber for a Beer so he rips off the Bomber's head and starts drinking the Bomber's blood. Demoman: What is this, Red Wine? Oh well. Demo countinues drinking until he notices a Bomb next to him. Demo: What? The bomb blows up sending Demoman blasting back. Demo: What the hell?! When the smoke from the bomb disappears, he sees White Bomber standing with his fists on his hips and a green rooyey standing next to him. Demo: Oh it's on now you racist! White Bomber put on a confused face. Demo: Y'know, your a white bomber, I'm black? Bomber sighed at the terrible joke and hopped on his rooyey (cues* Bomberman Theme Remix. *) '''FIGHT!' Bomber on his Rooyey rushes towards Demo and places a Bomb on the ground, Demo runs away from it. It forms a hole where a Fire Power Up and a Bomb Glove are. Bomber's rooyey jumps into the hole and Bomber get's both power-ups and throws a bomb up at Demo but Demo jumps back. It forms another hole where Bomber's rooyey jumps from the other hole into that one. A Bomb-Up Power-Up was in the hole which Bomber gets. Bomber's Rooyey jumps into the air while Bomber drops two bombs, Demo shoots a grenade at one which causes the both of the bombs to blow up. Once Bomber and his rooyey are on the ground again, Demo takes out the Chargin' Targe and charges towards the rooyeys and impales the rooyey's neck with the spike. Bomber jumps off and leaves a bomb on the ground, causing both of them to run off, in the hole is the speed power up and another fire. Bomber jumps in and grabs both of them. Bomber then jumps out of the hole only to be punched back in by Demo. Demo starts shoots 3 sticky bombs into the hole, Bomber is barely able to make it out of the hole. A blue rooyey then comes along and Bomber jumps on him. Demo: Oh, using those kangaroo thingys you spaz! (cues*Rocket Jump Waltz Remix *) Demo dashes towards Bomber but Bomber's Rooyey jumps over him and Bomber drops two bombs from the air, which Demo charges away from. When his Bomber and his rooyey are back on the ground, Demo hits Bomber with his beer bottle, causing half of it to shatter, Demo then attempts to stab Bomber with the glass, but the Rooyey then does a charge headbutt knocking Demo back. Demo then takes out his Sticky Jumper, shoots two bombs on the ground, stands on them and detonates them causing him to fly into the air. While in the air, Demo activates the B.A.S.E Jumper and starts slowly descending and shoots two grenades down. Bomber on his rooyey runs away from one, but one causes them to fall over. As they are getting up, Demo lands and runs towards Bomber, he thens lifts up Bomber and throws him on the ground, Demo then starts stomping on Bomber's head until the Rooyey jumps on Demo's head, causing him to be knocked back, Demo then runs over to Bomber, Bomber get's on his rooyey, and leaves a Bomb for Demo when he goes over there, when Demo get's there, the Bomb blows up, causing Demo to be knocked back even more. When the bomb blew up, it left a hole, where two speed power ups and a bomb up were, Bomber grabed both, then his rooyey rushes over to Demo, and charges at Demo, causing him to fall to the ground. Bomber leaves three Bombs on the ground, but Demo is able to shoots two sticky jumper bombs on the ground, letting him escape. The three bombs made a deep hole, where a fire up and a bomb up were. Demo then lands and starts shooting bombs in the hole until not even Bomber's rooyey could jump out. Demo then shoots 8 sticky bombs into the hole, and since his rooyey can't jump out, it could be over, until, Bomber's rooyeystnads on the sticky bombs, providing protection for Bomber from the blast. When Demo detonates the bombs, the rooyey explodes, but Bomber survives, and the explosion sends Bomber out of the hole. Demoman: But, BUT HOW?! (cues*Bomberman 64 - The Second Attack - The Angel ) When Bomber lands, he dashes towards Demo and gives him a punch in the nuts (due to him being smaller) Demoman: GAHH! Bomber then leaves a bomb on the ground and runs off, but Demo get's up, runs, but the blast of the explosion causes him to fall. The hole the explosion caused had a Power-Bomb in it, Bomber goes in and get's the power up, and when he runs towards Demo, Demo hits them Bomber with the Ullpall Caber, that sends them both into the air, while in the air, Bomber throws a power bomb but Demo dodges, Demo then throws the remaining stick part of the Caber at Bomber, Bomber then throws another Power Bomb while Demo shoots a grenade and the two bombs colllide causing a massive explosion that sends them both to the ground due to the impact. Demo activates the B.A.S.E Jumper, but Bomber lands on the ground. Bomber gets up and Demo charges at him with the Chargin' Targe that sends Bomber flying back. Demo then runs over to the dizzy Bomber, and takes out the Eyelander, he then get's ready to attack Bomber, and when the Eyelander hits Bomber's head, the screen goes black. The screen then reappears, with Demo's shirt and the Eyelander covered in oil. Demoman: Oh their going to have to glue you back together. The screen pans out to show Bomber decapitated. Demoman: IN HELL! K.O It shows Demoman going through the Red Team Teleporter with a box of Beer in one arm, his other hand with Bomber's head in the other. Bomber's screen shows his dead bodies being eaten by Rooyeys. (New Result) Demo activates the B.A.S.E Jumper and floats safely to the ground, as Bomber lands flat on his face, he manages to get up as Demo charges towards him, only for Bomber to dodge, punch Demo in the knee, and place a Power Bomb. He hops onto a Rooyey and rides off as Demo is instantly disentigrated. K.o Results (Original) Boomstick: Wiz, looks like the next Michael Bay movie just got leaked. Wiz: Even though Bomber had the homeland advantage, Demo had the better weapons, was more experienced, had been through a lot worse then Bomber, and had the speed and power advantage for most of the fight. Boomstic: About god damn time my preferred character won! Wiz: Going back to the speed and power advantage, Bomber had to rely on his power-ups and rooyeys to survive, while Demoman did not. In fact, if Bomber if this battle where Power-Ups didn't take place, this would've been a cake walk for Demo. Boomstick: This battle for sure will make a boom in Death Battle History... Wiz: The Winner is Demoman. Results (Updated) Boomstick: Wiz, looks like the next Michael Bay movie just got leaked. But Demo, Nooo! Wiz: This was....extremely one-sided to say the least. If Bomber can blow up planets and tank said explosions, Demo never really stood a chance. Boomstick: This battle sure will make a boom in Death Battle history..... Wiz: The Winner is White Bomber. Triva. *This was the creator's (BonBooker) first What If? Death Battle. *The creator claimed that he was suprised that this Death Battle hasn't already been done on the Wiki, saying that they are the 'perfect choice for a Death Battle'. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015